Water is becoming a very valuable commodity globally. There is focus on recycling water for reuse. To this end, controls and optimization of waste water treatment plants are gaining importance.
Aeration consumes 50 to 80 percent of operating energy for a waste water plant. The existing plants do not have state of the art controls systems to operate aeration basins at desirable dissolved oxygen concentration. They typically run with blowers at full capacity. As a result, much energy may be wasted in waste water treatment plants.